cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Republic of Armed Nations
The Independent Republic of Armed Nations (IRAN) was an alliance that resided on the Black Sphere. It was a member the Overlord's Protectorate Pact (OPP) and a protectorate of The Phoenix Federation (TPF). The IRAN forums were located at http://iran.ipbfree.com/index.php?act=idx and its irc channel was #IRAN at irc.coldfront.net. IRAN merged into the Sasori Initiative on July 26, 2009. Charter Preamble In order to form a more perfect Republic, ensure each other's protection, and further the advancement of our individually respected nations, we, the people of the Independent Republic of Armed Nations (IRAN) hereby form a united alliance. We shall commit to assemble a strong and united alliance, and any nation must be ready and willing to pay the ultimate price to uphold the values that follow. Terms used Alliance Official: Member of the Governing Body or a Representative of the Governing Body of IRAN. Chapter 1 - Admission and Secession Article 1: Admission Any nation will be considered for membership in IRAN, provided said nation is not concurrently a member of any other alliances. It is up to the governing body of IRAN or its representatives to accept or deny this application. All potential new member nations are required to submit an application for admission with the following information: *Nation Name *Ruler Name *Nation Link *Default Resources *Past Alliances *Timezone Additional questions may be added as the governing body and its representatives see fit. Since IRAN is a black team alliance, nations smaller than 5,000 NS will be required to switch to the black sphere. Nations above this level will not have to change colors. On admission the new member must swear loyalty to the IRAN charter and the alliance's Code of Conduct. Member nations are not to run for the senate on their team unless this has been approved by the governing body of the alliance. Once a nation is declared a member of the IRAN, it may not join any additional alliance under threat of expulsion (or worse) by the governing body and its representatives. This includes multiple nations in other alliances. Article 2: Membership Upon joining, all members will acquire the rank of Member-Nation of IRAN. Members are encouraged to take an active part in alliance activities. This gives the members the right to participate in the elections and to call a referendum. Each member may cast one vote in each election and referenda. Article 3: Code of Conduct Members will treat all other members with honor and respect in all venues, including in any personal messages, any and all forums and any and all IRC channels. All members will also treat the members of other alliances with the same degree of respect, even members of alliances with which military conflict may exist. No member shall espouse any doctrine that is racist, sexist or a type of hate speech. Our diversity is our strength and bigotry will not be tolerated. Members agree to comply with all government rules, policies and directives, whether in peace time or during war. A member who refuses to obey governmental decrees during peacetime shall be chastised for the first offense and expelled for the second offense. Any member who defies governmental orders during wartime shall be immediately expelled and reduced to Zero Infrastructure (ZI). During peacetime, a member may elect to leave IRAN, but is required to give 72 hours advance notice. Members are not allowed to desert during any active war without express permission from a majority of the Council of Five. Any member who deserts IRAN without notice during peacetime or without permission during war will be reduced to ZI. Article 4: Secession and Expulsion Section A - Secession Any member of IRAN may elect to secede from the alliance. Formal and honorable secession requires that the member inform an alliance official using the method described in the Code of Conduct. If a nation leaves within 15 days of receiving either growth aid or a $3mil/50 tech deal, the nation will have to return the money. Failure to do so will result in military reprisal. Section B - Expulsion In the event of a conflict between two member nations, one nation may ask for the expulsion of the other nation. The affronted nation must present its case to 3 alliance officials. If a majority (2 out of 3) vote in favor of expulsion, the member will be removed from the alliance. As a last resort the member can call for a referendum on the case by submitting a petition with at least 10 members' signatures within 24 hours of the expulsion. In the case of serious disregard for the alliance's rules a member of the governing body can temporarily strip a member of all rights until the Council of Five can be assembled to consider the matter. Offenses include (but are not limited to) excessive flaming, disregard for the Charter or Code of Conduct, and any form of espionage. The Council of Five holds the right to expel any member with a majority (3 out of 5) vote and holds a final say in every expulsion. Chapter 2 - The Governing Body of the IRAN Article 1: The Council of Five The Council of Five is the main governing body of the alliance. It consists of 5 members who are elected every 3 months by the members of IRAN. The Council of Five votes on all major changes in the alliance as well as treaties with other alliances. Each Councilor will have one vote in every affair the council handles. The Council of Five consists of the following positions: Councilor of Defense Councilor of Economics Councilor of Foreign Affairs Councilor of Internal Affairs Councilor of Recruitment Each Councilor shall be in charge of his or her own ministry and shall represent that ministry within of the Council of Five. Article 2: Succession Other than in an election, a Councilor may only be removed by a 3 out of 4 vote from the other 4 Councilors, or if he or she relinquishes the IRAN AA for a period of no less than 24 hours. In the event of a Councilor's spot being vacated abruptly, the open spot must be filled with the runner-up candidate in the most recent election. In the event that there was no runner up candidate (i.e., there was no other candidate), the position will be filled by the 2nd in command in the Ministry led by the departed Councilor. Article 3: The Ministries The goal of each Ministry is to manage and organize the alliance in an efficient way. Separating Ministries into specialized areas of work allows for greater representation of the general membership in the alliance's activities. The following ministries exist: *'Ministry of Defense:' Manages the military organization of the alliance, gathering intelligence (not through espionage) and directing military activity in the time of war. *'Ministry of Economics:' Manages the flow of tech and money in and out of the alliance as well as within the alliance. It is in charge of setting up deals between IRAN and other alliances. It is also in charge of organizing trade circles within and outside of the alliance. *'Ministry of Foreign Affairs:' Manages relations between IRAN and other alliances by means of treaties, negotiation, and diplomacy. *'Ministry of Internal Affairs:' Manages internal issues that don't require the attention of the Council. These include propaganda, assisting new members, and the distribution of awards. *'Ministry of Recruitment:' Manages the recruiting of new members to the alliance. It is also in charge of educating all new members. The ranking system in each ministry except the Ministry of Defense shall be at the discretion of the Councilor of each respective ministry. A member may only be part of one ministry at a time with the exception of diplomats, recruiters and sergeants. Section A - Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense's ranking system is hereby defined by the charter in order to ensure a fluent translation between the terms of two councilor. The Ministry of Defense shall consist of the following departments: Intelligence, Strategy and Military Operations. The Department of Intelligence and the Department of Strategy are lead by a chief. The Department of Military Operations, or DMO, will be lead by the Councilor of Defense. Departments The Department of Intelligence (DoI) Led by the Chief of Intelligence, who is assigned by the Councilor of Defense. In the case of war, the DoI will compile the target lists. In the rare case that it might be needed, this department will assist the Ministry of Internal Affairs in counter intelligence (spy hunting). The Department of Strategy (DoS) Led by the Chief of Strategy, who is assigned by the Councilor of Defense. The DoS shall assist members in how to manage the military aspect of their nation. In the case of a war, the DoS will advise the members on how to cause the most damage to their enemies without harming their own nations (war guides). Department of Military Operations (DMO) The DMO is lead by the Councilor of Defense, who will promote or demote generals. The generals are in charge of promoting the sergeants at their own will. Each general shall lead a company, which is a group defined on the basis of comparable nation strength and is made up of several assault teams, reconnaissance teams, and freelance units. An assault team consists of a sergeant and 2 other members, and should act as a tactical unit during a war. A reconnaissance team is made up of 2 members, without a sergeant. Their job is assigned directly by the Councilor of Defense or the commanding general. Freelance units are individual nations that are not in a reconnaissance team or an assault team. They provide assistance to any team that may need it. Only the Councilor of Defense may grant permission to attack a nation with whom we are not at war. The sole exception is if the Councilor of Defense is unavailable, in which case a general may approve an emergency attack with the approval of one other member of the Council of Five. In the case of any war with a member of another alliance, the DMO will make a report of this and archive it once the war is over. Section B - Ministry of Economics The Ministry of Economics will coordinate all deals, trades, money, tech, aid, etc., throughout the entire alliance as well as arranging new deals with other alliances. Additional members may be recruited into the ministry to aid the Councilor of Economics in monitoring the flow of the exchanges. Members who enter the ministry will be called Auditors and will be ranked and treated similarly to chiefs, deputies, and guides. Section C - Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs will coordinate all foreign relations for the alliance. This includes speaking to other alliances regarding rogue attacks, treaties, arranging diplomats to other alliances, etc. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs will be headed by the Councilor of Foreign Affairs, with 2 Deputies to assist him or her. Members who work in the Ministry will start off as diplomats to other alliances and represent the alliance in this job. Section D - Ministry of Internal Affairs The Ministry of Internal Affairs shall be in charge of all internal issues that don't require the attention of the Council, such as producing propaganda, assisting new members, managing elections and referenda, and the distribution of awards. The Councilor of Internal Affairs may enlist members to aid in these issues. Such members will be called Clerks and Auditors. The Ministry of Internal Affairs will be split into two departments: the Department of Integrity and the Department of Development. The Councilor of Internal Affairs shall be in charge of both Departments. If the Councillor is absent, the Councilor may appoint the most trusted Clerk and Auditor to head their respective departments. Their positions will then be known as High Clerk and High Auditor until the councilor is able to return. Departments Department of Integrity (DoIn) The DoIn will be conduct elections and referenda, and will also develop contests and distribute awards. During the election, the High Clerk (or if the High Clerk is a candidate, the High Auditor) will have full authority over the DoIA so as to prevent fraud in the elections. The members in the DoIn will be titled Clerks. Department of Development (DoD) The DoD will produce all propaganda and assist new members in developing their nations in the most efficient ways possible. The DoD will work closely with the Ministry of Economics in this aspect, and will perform bi-weekly audits on members' nations in order to make sure that they are growing as quickly and as solidly as possible. This includes checking government type, militarization, My Government Positions, trade sets, aid and tech deals, etc. Upon completing said audits, the Auditors will report their findings to the nation being audited and indicate how to correct any mismanagement. They will also record said findings and corrections in the member audit library. Section E - Ministry of Recruitment The Ministry of Recruitment is established to give the alliance a constant flow of new members and to teach them the basics of Cyber Nations. The Ministry of Recruitment contains two departments, the Department of Recruitment and the Department of Education. Departments The Department of Recruitment (DoR) The Department of Recruitment will be led directly by the Councilor of Recruitment. The department will recruit new members using legal methods in order to fill IRAN's ranks with both new and experienced nations. The Department of Education (DoE) The Department of Education will educate all new or inexperienced members in the ways of Cyber Nations, as well as in the laws and practices of IRAN. The Department of Education will be led by a staff of Guides appointed by the Councilor of Recruitment with the approval of the Councilor of Economics and the Councilor of Internal Affairs. Guides will be ranked similarly to chiefs, high clerks, and members of the Ministry of Economy. Chapter 3 - Elections, Referenda and Petitions Article 1: Elections Elections shall be held every 3 months, during the last week of the then-current term of the Council of Five, and shall last exactly 1 week. During the first 4 days of the election period individual members can be nominated as a candidate for any Council of Five position with the support of at least 1 other member. During this time the candidates may wish to campaign. During the last 3 days of the election period, each member may cast one vote for each contested position. The election shall be conducted by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Once the results have been announced by the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the new Council of Five will take office within the next 48 hours. (Note: The first Council of Five will be assigned by the Triumvirate established in the previous IRAN Charter in order to ensure an orderly transition to the new government structure.) Section A - Requirements to be electable - Good standing in the alliance - Active on both the forum and IRC - Member for at least 60 days - Member of the respective ministry for at least 30 days Article 2: Referenda A referendum is a direct vote in which an entire electorate is asked to accept or reject a particular proposal. To call for a referendum on a decision made by the Council of Five a member must present a petition with at least 10 members’ signatures. A referendum lasts for 4 days and must be publicly announced to all members by the Ministry of Internal Affairs within the first 24 hours of its publication. The Council of Five holds the right to veto a referendum outcome if all members of the Council agree to do so. This veto can only be overturned if at least 70% of the alliance members vote on this matter and 70% of those who vote are in favor of overturning the veto. A successful referendum is the ultimate level of decision in the alliance. Only the Charter itself holds more weight than the outcome of a referendum. Article 3: Petitions A petition can be called by any member of the alliance against any decision made by the governing body. A valid petition needs the signatures of at least 10 members in good standing or it needs to be approved by at least 3 members of the Council of Five. A member may also simply ask a member of the Council to accept a petition. This counts as 8 signatures, which means only one more signature is required to sign the petition for it to become valid. A petition can be used to start a referendum. Article 4: Rounding the Results of Elections or Referenda The results of all elections and referenda will be published in natural numbers. This means that all decimal numbers need to be rounded. Anything below .5 will be rounded down and anything above or equal to .5 will be rounded up. To give a few examples: 70.4% would become 70% 70.5% would become 71% 70.6% would become 71% Chapter 4 - Charter Amendments The Charter is the highest law in IRAN. It can only be changed after serious consideration. An amendment to the Charter takes several steps. First, a majority (3 out of 5) members of the Council of Five must accept a draft of any changes. Second, the amendment shall be displayed on the IRAN forum where all the alliance members can read it and comment on it. The Ministry of Internal affairs shall notify all members about this. Third, the Council of Five may adjust the amendment based on the comments of the members. Fourth, a formal referendum will be held, but unlike a normal referendum this one lasts exactly 1 week. Once again, the Ministry of Internal Affairs shall notify all members about this. At least 60% of the alliance membership must vote in order for the referendum to be accepted as valid and at least 70% of those votes must be in favor of the amendment for it to pass. Once the referendum is over the Council has 24 hours to modify the Charter to reflect any approved changes. Signed by the government of IRAN on the 30th of May 2009, *Mogar, Councilor of Foreign Affairs *Manbearpig, Councilor of Internal Affairs *Biblophile, Councilor of Economic Affairs *Nano, Councilor of Defense *Cpt Nugs, Councilor of Recruitment Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances